


亚亚亚村（三）

by Purewhite_universe



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purewhite_universe/pseuds/Purewhite_universe





	亚亚亚村（三）

第二天，阿福是和阿花一起被抬进医疗站的。

事情经过是这样的，阿福早上走的时候，小白医生给他煮了两个鸡蛋，让他敷一敷颧骨上的淤青，那天晚上小白医生的那个巴掌还是用了点力气，五指印虽然已经消了，但还是在颧骨上留了点淤青。阿福美滋滋的揣着两个鸡蛋回到家，还特意找了个漂亮的碗把鸡蛋郑重的放好摆在桌子上，然后就去补眠了。等他睡饱醒来，吹着口哨打算去吃“爱的鸡蛋”的时候，迎接他的是一地的鸡蛋壳和坐在桌子旁边嚣张的翘着脚剔牙的阿花。是可忍阿福不可忍，他跳过去对着阿花当胸就是一拳，阿花不甘示弱，一脚踢了回来，两个人从屋里一路打到屋外，打得鸡飞狗跳，尘土飞扬，最后还是阿福占了上风，把阿花按在了地上，才住手。

阿福红着眼睛质问阿花，“狗日的，你怎么随便吃别人的蛋！”

阿花梗着脖子吼，“吃你个几把！不就两个蛋么，至于吗你！”

阿福揪起阿花一把推倒在旁边的泥坑，让阿花沾了一身的臭泥，骂道，“老子的几把才不给你吃，老子的蛋你更不能吃！”

阿花爬起来，抄家伙就要捶阿福，然后被周围看热闹的村民给好说歹说拦了下来。

下午的时候，村委会调解员找到了阿福，和他说，允哥去了村委会状告他无故打人。阿福说：“放屁！是她哥先偷吃了我蛋！”

调解员喝了一口瓷杯里面的茶水，然后语重心长的说，“阿福，你是个好小伙儿，但是你也知道允哥那人凶的很，不好对付，这我也是没办法啊。”允哥是阿花的妹妹，天生嗓门大脾气暴，是村里人都不敢惹的狠角色，虽然是个女儿身，但是大伙儿送“允哥”外号，以示惹不起。

最后阿福还是去了村委会，因为调解员说，如果他不去，就只能让允哥亲自来找他了，于是阿福决定大丈夫能屈能伸。

村委会热闹的很，阿福才刚进门就听见了允哥在嚷嚷：村长儿子了不起吗！村长儿子就可以随便打人了么！阿花手里抓了把瓜子，磕得瓜子皮乱飞还不忘附和允哥骂两句，“对啊对啊，他不仅打人，还冤枉我偷他的蛋呢！”。阿福一听就来火了，进去了也懒得讲道理，张口就和阿花允哥两兄妹对骂起来。乡亲们七嘴八舌议论纷纷，现在是农闲，大家反正没事做，也乐得看热闹。吵着吵着，最后两个人又打了起来，允哥趁着阿福不注意，一扫把打在阿福的后背，结果力气过大，把他们两个都扇了出去。阿福好一点，只崴了脚，阿花比较倒霉，在地上滚了好几个跟头把腰给闪了。

调解员躲在后面看事情“解决”的差不多了，慢悠悠的喝完最后一口茶，才指挥着乡亲们七手八脚的抬着两个伤员去了医疗站。

 

阿福的伤轻，包扎下就能回去，阿花得要在医疗站住上几天。这下阿福不干了，就阿花那个臭狐狸，和小白医生两人孤男寡男的，他怎么能放心。仿佛是看出了阿福的心思，阿花越发的嚣张起来，一会儿喊渴了要喝水一会儿喊憋尿了要上厕所，一刻也没让小白医生闲下来。阿福看着小白医生围着阿花团团转，不禁怒从心头起恶向胆边生，他趁着小白医生去给阿花拿瓜子的空隙，过去一爪子按住阿花的腰，阿花一个激灵：“哎哎哎，干哈呢干哈呢！”

阿福一本正经，“魏大勋，我听说腰受伤了，随便乱动容易瘫痪。”

阿花吞了一口口水，每次阿福一本正经的叫他大名的时候总没好事，“英雄，有话好说。”

“不管怎么说，今天这事儿是你先不地道的，这你得承认吧？”

“偷吃你的鸡蛋是我不对，但你也不至于为了个蛋就动手削我啊。”

“那个蛋不是普通的蛋！”

“不是普通的蛋？咋地，您老人家亲自生的？”

“滚犊子，那是人家小白医生特意给我煮的。”

阿花的小眼睛滴溜溜的转了两圈，马上明白了其中的意思，“你喜欢小白医生？”

还没等阿福想好怎么回答，阿花就已经露出了一个了然的笑容，用一种十分欠揍的语气说，“小白医生那条件，小模样长得俊俏医术好，太招人稀罕了，想嫁他的小姑娘能从村这头排到村那头去了，我懂我懂。”

阿福用力按下手掌，把阿花按得嗷嗷直叫，恶狠狠的说，“你说谁是小姑娘！”

阿花疼的龇牙咧嘴敢怒不敢言，说了好几句软话，并保证自己绝不会对小白医生有任何不良企图，坚守三从四德，做一个根正苗红的社会主义好青年，才把自己的腰从对方的魔爪下面拯救出来。阿福带着五分不放心五分显摆的心思，闪烁其词的暗示小白医生和自己正在处对象，并且已经有了名正言顺的肉体关系，阿花对此表示，朋友妻不可欺，他不是背信弃义的人。

等阿福离开，少了嘴炮的对象的阿花就开始无聊起来。他躺在床上先是盯了一会儿天花板，等他把天花板上有多少个黑点污渍都数完，又在脑海里把阿福第408遍打扒在泥地里之后，终于等来了小白医生端着饭进来。

很简单的两道菜，一个西红柿炒蛋，一个清炒土豆丝，看的阿花只撇嘴，“咱就不能整点荤的吗，我好歹是个伤员，需要补充营养”

小白医生夹起一大筷子土豆丝塞进阿花的嘴里，不等阿花咽下去，又夹了一筷子西红柿炒蛋给塞了过去，塞的阿花直翻白眼，才笑眯眯的开口，“不用谢。”

“我可以自己吃饭”阿花本想说这句话，但他看到眼前因为小小的恶作剧成功而笑的眼睛都变成了两道弯弯的小月牙的小白医生，不知道为啥忽然就不想说了。

等到要睡觉的时间，小白医生又犯了难。阿花说自己今天挨了揍还在地里滚了两道，必须得洗澡，但小白医生纤弱的胳膊腿根本搬不动身高和他一样但是身型比他壮了一圈的阿花。废了九牛二虎之力，小白医生都只把阿花从床头挪到了床尾，倒是把自己累的气喘吁吁连方言都飙了出来，“嫩咋这么重，俄都搬不动你哩”

“实在不行的话，拿湿毛巾擦一擦也凑合。”瞅着小白医生香汗淋漓的样子，阿花从心里生出了那么点儿怜香惜玉的意思，也不想太为难人，这绝不是因为怕第二天被阿福削。

小白医生端来一盆清水，把毛巾浸湿后拧干递了过去。阿花拿着毛巾擦完上半身后，把毛巾递还给小白医生，并委婉的表达了自己弯不了腰，没办法擦拭下半身的尴尬境遇。小白医生倒是很豪爽，点头表示了同情和理解，便伸手解了阿花的裤腰带扒了他的裤子，三下五除二的就帮阿花擦了个干净，连小兄弟都帮擦了。

“……小宇儿，你这手法也是贼溜，让哥哥大开眼界啊”阿花现在全身光溜溜的，觉得自己有那么点儿人为刀俎我为鱼肉的凄凉。

小白医生把毛巾扔进脸盆里端起来，头也不回走出屋，“我大学选修的是临床护理，满分毕业。还有，别叫的那么肉麻兮兮的，恶心死了”

 

天气有点闷热，好在房间里点了蚊香，没有恼人的蚊子嗡嗡声，只有远处偶尔传来的夏风吹过树叶的沙沙声。老房子的隔音效果不太好，阿花躺在那里，他听到了隔壁屋传来的水声，他猜想小白医生现在应该是在洗澡，两种声音交杂在一起，在阿花的脑海中形成了一段夏日乐曲，他随着这首乐曲潮兴涌动，也本该随着乐曲的终结而潮落平息。结果好巧不巧，小白医生忘记拿睡衣，下面裹了条浴巾就推门进来了，正好撞见阿花躺在床上手淫，小白医生顿时惊慌失措，结结巴巴的留下一句打扰了，便飞快的窜走了。阿花倒是很坦荡，他身体又没毛病，之前被擦的起了反应，然后现在自己靠五指姑娘疏解下简直是再正常不过的事。

那晚阿花躺在那里，看着一只白蛾扑腾着翅膀从窗户上的漏洞里飞进来，莹白的翅膀在黑暗中特别的显眼，它飞飞停停，最终撞入了墙角的蜘蛛网里面，飞蛾的归宿应该是追随光明，这只白蛾却受困于黑暗中的蛛网，不得超生。不知怎的，阿花就突然想到了小白医生用力搬运他时背后嶙峋突出的蝴蝶骨，还有低头为他擦拭身体时修长柔软的手指，当他回忆到小白医生只围了一个浴巾，浑身湿漉漉的闯进来的时候，那个画面在他的脑海中定格，然后清晰放大，他能看清他莹润白皙的皮肤，宛如偷偷擦了上好胭脂的丰润艳丽的嘴唇，连唇边的那颗小痣都因为小白医生惊讶又无辜的表情而生动了起来。水滴浸染氤氲中的纯洁漂亮，又精致脆弱得仿佛可以让人为所欲为。一股热烈又柔软的情感混合着震颤从阿花的心口涌起，他下腹收紧，腰眼一阵发麻，然后猛烈射精。

高潮过后的空虚袭来，阿花在这贤者时间中脑海闪过他对阿福说过的朋友妻不可欺的保证。

他默默的在后面加上了一句，才怪。

 

tbc


End file.
